The Heaven
by SkrywerD
Summary: Mingyu sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Selama bertahun-tahun bahkan dia masih tak sanggup untuk melupakannya. Kenangan mereka terlalu manis untuk di hapus. Mingyu benar-benar sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Meanie Couple. Minwoo. Seventeen. Yaoi. Romace. Angst.


Mingyu menutup matanya. Kembali mengingat memory 4 tahun silam. Memory yang menyimpan kenangan indah bersama kekasihnya.

Ranjang yang menjadi tempatnya untuk merebahkan tubuh tegapnya kini terasa sangat lembut. Sebuah bingkai foto terselip di antara kedua lengannya yang tersilang rapi di depan dadanya.

Air mata bening itu mengalir pelan. memaksa keluar dari sudut mata kirinya. Mengalir dengan pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu Jeon Wonwoo.."

Mingyu hanya menggumam pelan. Lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada bingkai yang ada di depan dadanya.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa sakitnya aku tanpamu…"

"Kau begitu jahat… Meninggalkanku sendirian disini…"

"Kau melarangku menangis sebelum kau pergi…"

"Kau siksa batinku sedalam ini…"

"Kau bahkan melemparku ke dalam neraka sebelum aku mati…"

"Aku membencimu Jeon Wonwoo…. Tapi…. Bagaimana ini? Bahkan cintaku kepadamu jauh lebih besar daripada kebencianku ini…"

"Jeon Wonwoo…"

"Jeon Wonwoo…"

"Jeon Wonwoo…"

.

.

.

 _ **Flasback…**_

Piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam itu tergeletak begitu saja di tempat pencucian piring.

Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung berdecak sebal begitu memasuki dapur.

"Dia pasti tidak sempat mencucinya lagi, hari ini kan gilirannya untuk membersihkan rumah…"

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah pojok dapur. Mendekat ke arah _mesin pendingin makanan besar_ itu ketika dia menyadari sebuah memo berwarna kuning tertempel disana.

"Aku tidak lupa Jeon, hari ini adalah giliranku untuk membersihkan rumah, istirahatlah.. aku akan membersihkannya saat pulang nanti"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil setelah membaca memo itu lalu kembali menempelkannya ke tempat semula. Dia melirik ke arah kalender di samping kulkas. 5 Juni 2013. Senyum Wonwoo tiba-tiba memudar saat melihatnya.

Wonwoo segera memalingkan wajahnya dan bergegas menuju tempat pencucian piring. Tangan lentiknya mulai mengambil satu persatu piring kotor itu. Menggosoknya sampai benar-benar bersih. Membilasnya lalu meletakannya di rak piring.

"Uhuk..".

Tiba-tiba hidungnya terasa panas. Wonwoo bukan sengaja terbatuk. Itu hanyalah sebuah reflek ketika tiba-tiba hidungnya terasa tersumbat oleh sesuatu.

Sontak Wonwoo melepaskan piring yang dipegangnya. Dia mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran dengan busa. Kemudian menggunakan tangan bersihnya untuk menutup hidungnya.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Menunduk. Berpegangan dengan kuat di tempat pencucian piring itu. Ingin sekali dia menangis merasakan betapa sakit pangkal hidung dan kepalanya sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia menjauhkan tangannya.

"D-darah?". Gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Air matanya merebak saat melihat begitu banyak darah mengotori telapak tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo segera membersihkan tangan dan hidungnya.

"Tapi sepertinya akan terlihat aneh jika Mingyu melihat hanya hidungku basah". Batinnya. Wonwoo kembali menunduk. Membasuh seluruh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran pencucian piring itu.

"Wonwoo hyung… aku pulang… apa kau sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara Mingyu yang memanggil namanya. Bersamaan dengan suara pintu depan yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali.

Wonwoo masih sibuk membersihkan wajahnya saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mingyu?"

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Untukmu". Ucap Mingyu singkat seraya meletakkan dagunya di pundak Wonwoo.

Belum hilang rasa terkejut Wonwoo atas kedatangan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba, kini dia kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuket bunga yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mawar putih… Krisan putih… Lily putih… tapi maaf…Aku sudah menghampiri setiap toko bunga, tapi aku tidak menemukan Dandellion kesukaanmu…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya untuk membuat Jeon Wonwooku bahagia". Ucap Mingyu dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang tersimpul manis di bibirnya. Wonwoo tercekat saat melihat senyum Mingyu. Air matanya merebak dan berkumpul menjadi satu di sudut matanya.

"W-Wonwoo…"

"Ah maaf…".

Dia ingat. Mingyu tak suka air mata. Dengan cepat dia mengusap air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipinya. Kemudian mengambil buket bunga itu dari tangan Mingyu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba senyum itu hilang dari wajah Mingyu. Tergantikan oleh raut wajah penuh kekhawatirannya.

"Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja"

Sepertinya Wonwoo tidak sadar bahwa darah itu kembali mengalir dari hidungnya.

Kemudian dia menyentuh hidungnya. Berusaha memastikan bahwa darah itu memang kembali mengalir keluar saat merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengotori sudut atas bibirnya.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Wonwoo.

menatap sekeliling, mencari-cari letak tissue.

"Dimana kau letakkan tissuenya?".

Mingyu tampak panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mingyu, jangan khawatir"

Tapi Mingyu seolah tak mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Dia masih sibuk mencari tissue yang semalam dia letakkan di atas kulkas. Rasa panik sepertinya membuanya melupakan segala hal.

Begitu melihat tissue makan itu di atas kulkas, Mingyu segera berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

Mengambil beberapa lembar dan kembali menghampiri Wonwoo. Membersihkan hidung mungil Wonwoo dengan tangan gemetarnya. Raut cemas itu benar-benar sangat nyata tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang, hari ini aku yang akan membersihkan rumah, sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat, sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh menyentuh apapun selama aku pergi, sudah kubilang kau akan menyusahkanku jika kau..."

"Mingyu…"

"Kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja melihatmu seperti ini hah?!"

"Hei…aku…"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu,kau harus is…"

BRUK!

"WONWOO!"

Gelap. Tak ada apapun yang tampak dalam penglihatan si manis itu sekarang. Semuanya tiba-tiba tampak gelap.

Benar-benar seperti malam tanpa bintang.

.

.

.

"Engh…"

Mingyu terkesiap ketika mendengar erangan lirih Wonwoo. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan tergesa. Takut jika Wonwoo melihatnya. Dia tahu, Wonwoonya akan sangat sedih jika melihat dia menangisinya seperti ini.

Namun kata-kata Dokter Kang benar-benar membuat otaknya tak mampu berfikir dengan tenang.

'Apa dia meminum obatnya dengan rutin? Apa dia terlalu lelah hari ini? Sudah kubilang Tuan Kim, jangan biarkan dia melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat, sel kanker di otaknya itu sudah merambat pada otak besarnya, kusarankan agar kau membujuknya untuk melakukan Kemoterapi"

"Kemoterapi?"

"Ya, setidaknya itu bisa memperlambat perluasan jaringan sel kankernya, karena jika sudah sejauh ini akan percuma saja kita mengoperasinya, ini akan berbahaya untuknya, dia akan kehilangan sebagian memory otaknya, dan di kemudian hari sel kanker itu pasti akan kembali tumbuh, sedangkan obat-obat yang kuberikan ini hanyalah penghilang nyeri saja, itupun juga tak akan banyak membantu.."

Setiap mengingat perkataan Dokter Kang beberapa jam lalu ingin sekali Mingyu menangis keras. Tapi nyatanya dia tak bisa melakukannya.

Wonwoo mengerjab beberap kali, perlahan menyentuh keningnya. Sepertinya dia merasa pusing.

"Hei… Sudah siang Hyung…Bangunlah… Kau ini pemalas sekali..".

Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengecup sekilas bibir pucat Wonwoo. Lalu kembali beranjak bangun. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok manis yang selalu mengenakan kacamata bulatnya.

"Mingyu…". Dia memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan pelan. "Apa aku berada di rumah?"

"Memang kau pikir kau berada dimana?"

"Ini bukan dirumah sakit kan?"

"Untuk apa ke rumah sakit? Kau kan tidak sakit hyung, kau hanya pemalas… jadi kenapa kita harus kesana?". Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manis sekali. Sangat menggemaskan di mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Khajja! Jangan jadi Wonwoo yang pemalas, kusiapkan air hangat, kita mandi".

Mingyu menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan pelan. Membantunya untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri. Memastikan bahwa malaikatnya itu akan baik-baik saja dan sanggup untuk berdiri lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

.

.

.

 _ **13 July 2013…**_

Wonwoo duduk terpekur di balkon rumah mereka. Semilir angin sore dengan hiasan langit senja berwarna kuning tua itu membuat hati si manis itu terasa nyaman. Dia merebahkan punggungnya disandaran kursi yang tengah di dudukinya. Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

"Hyung… Kau disana?".

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya saat Mingyu menyembulkan wajahnya dari arah pintu.

Dia tengah berjalan ke arah Wonwoo. Kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Wonwoo masih duduk dengan tenang. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya membuka matanya kemudian menyimpulkan sebuah senyum lembut pada Mingyunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?".

Wonwoo bergerak. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dengan gerakan pelan Wonwoo mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mingyu.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja, kau selalu menjagaku dengan baik bukan?"

Wonwoo menutup matanya.

Wajah pucatnya tampak begitu tenang.

"Hyung…"

"Saat aku tidak ada nanti… Kau tak boleh menangis,kau mengerti?"

Mingyu tersentak saat mendengarnya. Dadanya selalu terasa sangat sesak saat mendengar ucapan Wonwoo yang terasa putus asa. Dia mengalungkan tangan kirinya di pundak Wonwoo. Mengusap rambutnya dengan pelan. Seraya menyisir surai halus milik kekasihnya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Mingyu menjadi takut. Bahkan rambut Wonwooo mulai rontok.

"Tidak…kau tak boleh mengambilnya dariku tuhan..". Batinnya.

Dia berhenti menyentuh rambut Wonwoo. Menatapnya sesaat. Dan kemudian namja tampan bersorot mata tegas itu tak mampu lagi mengendalikan dirinya untuk tak memeluk Wonwoonya.

"Aku lelah Mingyu.. Aku ingin menyerah.. Aku ingin berhenti.. Kapan tuhan akan mengijinkanku untuk tertidur?"

"Tidak! Apa yang kau katakan hah?! kau tidak boleh menyerah, Dimana Wonwoo yang ceria dan selalu semangat itu? kalau kau lelah, bukankah masih ada aku hyung? biarkan aku saja yangmenggendongmu…"

"Tapi Mingyu…"

"Tidak…"

"Aku benar-benar mulai mengantuk, aku ingin tidur…"

Mingyu masih memeluknya. Kali ini bahkan lebih erat.

"Tidurlah, biarkan aku yang menjadi selimutmu, tapi besok pagi kau harus bangun lebih cepat,jangan jadi pemalas… Arraseo?". Mingyu menahan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Mulai merasa nyaman tidur di pelukan Mingyu.

.

.

.

 _ **21 Agustus 2013**_

"Hyung… Sudah pukul 7, kau tak ingin bangun?"

Mingyu menyibak poni Wonwoo yang berantakan dan menutupi kening juga matanya.

"Bahkan di saat dia masih tertidur dan sangat berantakan seperti ini dia masih terlihat sangat manis ya tuhan….". Ucapnya lirih. Diiringi dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang terpatri jelas di bibirnya.

"Wonwoo-ya…"

"Engh…"

Wonwoo menggeliat. Namun tak membuka matanya. Mingyu mengabaikannyanya. Mengetahui Wonwoo masih bisa menggeliat pun baginya sudah cukup. Dia memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang semakin hari semakin kurus.

Bahkan tulang rahangnyapun tampak kian jelas. Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja manis pujaan hatinya itu. Menyesapi aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya mabuk.

"Wonwooku…"

"Hem…". Dia hanya berdehem pelan.

"Wonwooku…". Ulangnya. Kembali bersamaan dengan senyum samar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Hem…"

"Wonwooku… Dan selamanya hanya akan tetap menjadi milikku… Benar bukan?"

"Hem…"

"Tak adakah kata lain untuk mendeskripsikan perkataan iya darimu selain deheman singkat?"

"Bukankah kau sudah terlalu pintar untuk mengartikan dehemanku Tuan Kim Mingyu yang pintar?"

"Tapi hari ini aku sedang berubah menjadi si bodoh Mingyu…"

Sebuah tarikan tipis terlihat jelas di bibir mungil Wonwooo. Dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Terkekeh pelan kemudian.

"Arti dari 3 deheman itu adalah Ya…Ya…Ya…Jeon Wonwoo juga sangat mencintai Kim Mingyu…". Jawabnya seraya memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu. Menatap lurus kearah dua obsidian Hitam pekat kekasihnya. Lalu kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan sang lelakinya.

Mingyu mengusap punggung polos milik Wonwoo. Berusaha memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan di setiap belaian lembut tangannya.

Dia tiba-tiba saja teringat kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang begitu indah namun menyesakan.

"Hyung…". Panggilnya dengan lembut. Setengah berbisik.

"Hem?"

"Bagaimana... kalau setelah ini biarkan aku saja yang berada di posisimu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Biarkan aku yang mengikuti permainanmu, jadi aku bisa tahu kapan kau ingin menghentikan apa yang kita lakukan dan kapan kau ingin melanjutkannya, aku tidak bisa melihatmu selalu kesakitan seperti semalam, kau sudah cukup tersiksa dengan…"

"Aku tidak sakit Mingyu! Aku sehat.."

Wonwoo meregangkan pelukannya. Menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan mengibanya.

'Tuhan…. Kenapa Wonwooku semakin hari tampak semakin kurus?'. Seolah Mingyu sedang melayangkan sebuah protes kepada tuhan.

"Aku tahu Hyung… Kau sehat… Kau bahkan sangat sehat, hanya saja sesekali bukankah kau juga harus menjadi pelindungku?". Tanyanya, seraya mengusap pipi halus Wonwoo yang mulai tampak semakin tirus.

Mingyu berbohong. Tentu bukan itu alasannya. Dia hanya tidak tega saat melihat kesakitan Wonwoo semalam karenanya.

Dan sudah cukup selama ini dia melihat Wonwoo selalu kesakitan karena sesuatu yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya.

Bahkan jika tuhan mengijinkan, Mingyu rela jika seluruh penyakit dan kesakitan Wonwoo dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher sang kekasih.

Mencari sebuah kehangatan dari dua tangan kekar yang tengah memeluknya.

"Tidak Mingyu, aku sudah tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungimu, sekarang kau yang harus melindungiku, sudah cukup selama ini aku melindungimu, kau ingat? Bahkan saat sekolah dasar aku rela dipukuli teman-teman sekelasmu agar mereka berhenti mengganggumu, jadi sekarang kau yang harus melindungiku, Benar kan? Ming… kau kan…uhuk…".

Kepala Wonwoo kembali terasa sangat sakit. Diiringi dengan rasa panas yang mencekat di sekitar hidung dan tenggorokannya.

Dengan cepat namja manis bertubuh kurus itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kekasihnya. Menutup hidungnya.

"Hyung… Apa yang terjadi?"

Wonwoo menarik selimut tebal yang mereka kenakan. Membelitkannya ditubuh kurusnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi berpintu kayu itu. Dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan segera. Mingyu benar-benar sangat takut sekarang. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Wonwoo seperti ini. Namun tidak pernah separah ini. Bahkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya terlihat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Mingyu meraih celananya dengan cepat dan mengenakannya dengan tergesa. Mengikuti Wonwoo yang tengah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mereka.

Mengabaikan cipratan darah Wonwoo yang mengotori dada juga lehernya.

"Wonwoo… Gwaenchana? Hah? Wonwoo Hyung!"

Merasa tak mendapat sahutan. Mingyu memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu dengan dorongan dari bahunya. Karena rupanya Wonwoo menguncinya dengan sangat rapat.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Wonwoo yang tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai kamar mandinya. Darah itu benar-benar membasahi sekitar hidungnya.

Mengotori selimut berwarna coklat susu yang masih di genggam erat di depan dadanya juga lantai tempatnya berpijak sebelumnya.

Mingyu berlari. Membangunkan tubuh lemah Wonwoo.

"Hyung…bangun, Kumohon bangunlah…JANGAN MENAKUTIKU!YA JEON WONWOO BANGUN!"

.

.

.

 ** _Sejong Hospital, Pukul 06.30_**

Mingyu tertidur di sisi kanan ranjang Wonwoo. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah sekarang. Ini bahkan sudah hari ke-6. Dan malaikatnya belum juga terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Namun Mingyu menggeliat pelan saat sebuah tangan halus mengusap rambutnya dengan pelan. Mingyu terkesiap, mengerjab beberapa kali setelahnya. Dia terkejut. Benar-benar sangat terkejut saat melihat Wonwoo tengah duduk dengan melipat kaki di atas ranjangnya, diiringi sebuah senyum polos yang terukir di bibir kecilnya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"W-Wonwoo hyung…akh…sakit!"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah pukulan kecil di kepalanya.

"Dasar pemalas, sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Ayo cepat bangun!"

Mingyu masih terdiam, masih tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ini seperti sebuah mukjizat baginya. Dia menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Wonwoo.

Ini seperti mimpi. Dia benar-benar tak percaya saat melihat Wonwoo yang kini tengah beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Dia berpegangan pada tiang penyangga infusnya. Menuruni ranjangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ayo tuan pemalas, cepat bangun, aku ingin jalan-jalan…"

"Tapi…"

"Aku sudah minta ijin kepada Dokter Kang, hanya satu jam, dan jangan menyia-nyiakan waktuku, aku ini orang yang sangat sibuk Mingyu…"

Namun Mingyu justru masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatapnya tak percaya. Antara bahagia dan kesedihan yang seolah tanpa sekat.

Bahkan dia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Wonwoo berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita ke taman belakang, sepertinya bunga Dandelion sedang mekar, Khajja"

.

.

.

 _ **Sejong Hospital Park**_

"Hei Mingyu… apakah kau lihat bunga Dandelion itu?"

Mingyu mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Wonwoo teracung.

"Itu sekumpulan bunga Krisan hyung…"

"Ck…perhatikan, ada beberapa bunga dandelion di antara sekumpulan bunga krisan itu"

Mingyu mengernyit saat Wonwoo masih saja bersikeras mengatakan ada bunga Dandelion di antara sekumpulan bunga Krisan itu.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Mingyu mengangguk setelahnya. "Ya, aku melihatnya"

"Ambilkan satu bunga Dandelion untukku Mingyu"

"Apa?!"

"Ambilkan satu untukku…". Rengeknya.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Melebarkan matanya pada sebuah papan peringatan "dilarang menginjak rumput dan mengambil bunga"

"Itu tidak boleh diambil Hyung…"

"Kau yang mengambilnya atau aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri?".

Wonwoo sudah bersiap menyingsingkan lengan bajunya sampai akhirnya Mingyu memilih untuk mengalah dan mencegahnya.

"Baiklah… baiklah…. Aku yang akan mengambilnya". Jawabnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan. menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri. Takut jika tiba-tiba sang penjaga datang. Pasalnya dia tak ingin mendapat masalah di pagi hari ini.

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Merasa sedikit putus asa menghadapi sifat kekasihnya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

Begitu dia pikir aman. Mingyu segera mengambil langkah. Mulai menginjak rumput-rumput hijau di taman itu. Berjalan mengendap menuju sekumpulan bunga krisan putih itu.

"Kuambil semuanya?". Mingyu sedikit berteriak.

Namun Wonwoo menggeleng. " Aku hanya ingin satu".

Mingyu memetiknya. Lalu kembali berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk menghampiri pujaan hatinya yang tengah menunggu di tepi taman.

"Kau senang?". Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Berpura-pura kesal. Menampilkan wajah lucunya di hadapan Wonwoo yang kini justru tertawa ringan.

"Sangat senang". Jawabnya. Kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Mingyu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih…". Kali ini namja berkulit putih itu menjawabnya sembari mengecup pipi kanan Mingyu.

.

.

.

 _ **Pukul 07.00...**_

"Tinggal setengah jam lagi Mingyu…". Ucap Wonwoo dengan lemah. Kali ini mereka tengah duduk di kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon Metasequoia yang tengah berwarna kuning keemasan. Dengan Wonwoo yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mingyu seperti biasanya. Tangan Mingyu terlihat sedang menggenggam erat jemari lentik sang kekasih dengan erat. Mata Wonwoo terpejam lemah. Dengan sedikit rona hitam yang membayangi bawah matanya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali memucat.

Kuku-kukunya memutih.

"Mingyu…"

"Hem…"

"Aku ingin memeluk punggungmu sekali saja.. boleh kan?"

Mingyu tertawa kecil. Masih menggenggam erat jemari Wonwoo. Lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja…"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya saat Mingyu mulai berbalik dan memunggunginya. Wonwoo kembali menutup matanya. Kemudian memeluk punggung Mingyu dengan erat. Sedangkan Mingyu, dia hanya mengusap tangan wonwoo yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Bunga Dandelion pemberiannya itu masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Mereka hanya terdiam. Bahkan setelah 5 menit berlalupun mereka masih tetap terdiam.

"Mingyu…"

"Ya Wonwoo?"

"Tubuhku rasanya lelah sekali…"

"Nanti setelah ini kita kembali ke kamar, dan beristirahatlah…"

"Ming… kenapa…punggungmu nyaman sekali…membuatku mengantuk dan ingin tertidur.."

"Wonwoo…".

Tak ada sahutan.

Dan kemudian… ada sebuah isakan lirih.

Punggung Mingyu basah. Wonwoonya… menangis.

"Mingyu…aku takut…". Suara Wonwoo bergetar. Dia membuka matanya saat air mata itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tatapanku mulai kabur…"

"H-hyung…". Hatinya mencelos. Mingyu tergeragap seketika.

"Pandanganku mulai gelap mingyu…".

"Aku tak siap… aku takut jika tuhan mengambil nyawaku sekarang…"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu hyung…". Suara Mingyu mendadak parau.

Tak ada jawaban. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo tak ada yang ingin berbicara.

Isakan Mingyu bahkan mulai terdengar. Punggungnya pun bergetar.

"Mingyu…"

"Ya…."

"Jangan menangis setelah ini.. aku semakin sakit saat melihatmu menangisiku"

Akan tetapi tangis Mingyu tak juga berhenti. Bahkan air matanya menetes di atas punggung tangan Wonwoo yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku hyung…"

"Tidak… aku tidak akan pergi, bukankah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa aku selalu kau simpan di dalam hatimu? Menjagamu disaat kau tertidur… Menghapus air matamu saat kau menangis… dan menenangkanmu disaat kau marah…"

Tiba-tiba Mingyu trringat kembali saat-saat dimana mereka bersama. Wonwoo yangselalu mengalah terhadap sifat arogannya. Selalu menjaganya disaat dia sakit. Bahkan tak jarang Mingyu membentaknya atas kesalahan yang tak pernah Wonwoo perbuat. Namun Wonwoo tak pernah marah. Dia selalu tersenyum dan memaafkan Mingyu apapun kesalahannya.

"Mingyu…kau tahu? Aku selalu mencintaimu…"

"Hyung…"

"Bahkan aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mengatakan cintamu kepadaku, itulah alasanku kenapa selama ini aku diam-diam menjagamu…maafkan aku…aku tak bisa menjagamu lagi…"

"Wonwoo hyung… maafkan aku…" dia terisak semakin hebat. Air matanya tak bisa di hentikan. Membuatnya harus bersusah payah untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Tapi…jika kau memang sudah tidak sanggup untuk menjagaku….". Ucapan Mingyu kembali terhenti. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat kuat. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Namun tangannya justru menggenggam tangan Wonwoo semakin erat. "Aku ikhlas…"

Dan setelahnya….

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Matanya terpejam pelan. Tangan yang semula melingkar pada pinggang Mingyu dengan kuat kini mulai melemah.

Pada akhirnya….. Dandelion itu terjatuh.

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

.

.

.

Mingyu masih berbaring di ranjang yang dulu selalu mereka kenakan. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Namun bayangan namja manis itu tak mampu terhapus dari ingatannya.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Mingyu memiringkan tubuhnya. Meletakan Bingkai itu di sisinya. Sebuah photo dimana Mingyu dan wonwoo bersama, dengan Wonwoo yang tengah tersenyum ketika Mingyu mengecup manis pipinya.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa melupakanmu Wonwoo…"

Mingyu meremas sprei disamping bingkai foto itu.

"Saranghae…Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo…".

Ucap Mingyu lirih. Membayangkan betapa indah hari-harinya jika tuhan menggariskan takdir lain untuk kisah cintanya. Dengan Wonwoo yang masih berada di sisinya.

Mingyu sekali lagi mengusap foto itu. tepat pada wajah sang kekasih. Kemudian tersenyum dengan tenang. "Wonwoo Hyung…. bangun sayang… bukankah kau tak suka orang pemalas? Aku sudah menjadi Mingyu yang baik sekarang. Aku tak pernah bangun siang. Aku menurut padamu… kau bilang tak akan meninggalkanku jika aku menjadi seperti katamu bukan?"

"Bangunlah… Jeon Wonwoo…"

.

.

 **The End!**

 **To All Readers, baik yang Good reader ato silent Reader. Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Dan untuk para pembaca semua yang sudah menunggu Updatean Steganografi saya harap kalian bersabar. Saya usahakan untuk posting paling lambat minggu depan. dan saya kecepatan saya mengupdate benar-benar tergantung dari seberapa banyak jumlah review yang masuk. Jiks memang responsenya jelek mungkin akan saya stop dan ganti yang lain.**

 **Khusus untuk Seira Minkyu : terima kasih untuk masukannya yang sangat membangun. di ff-ff selanjutnya saya berusaha untuk memperbaiki penulisan saya. tapi maaf jika ada satu atau dua kata typo atau masih banyak kapital yang berantakan. thanks you so much dear ^^**


End file.
